Bonds
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke's bonds, as they grew up. Kind of Alternative Universe. Itachi/Sasuke Yaoi in later chapters probably. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_**POV**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Itachi's POV**

"Sasuke is finally healthy enough to go outside." Mikoto said, beaming.

"That's great news Okasan." I said, as a small smile graced my lips.

"Itachi, since Sasuke is finally healthy enough to go outside, can you take him somewhere nice tomorrow?" Mikoto asked me.

"I will have none of that, Itachi needs to train he doesn't have time to take a failure to do stuff." Fugaku said sternly.

"You shouldn't talk about your son like that and how do you even know that he will be a failure?" Mikoto inquired.

"He already is one, he's seven years old and he doesn't even know how to throw a kunai yet. Akiko, Shisui's sister who is younger than him knows more than he does." Fugaku said angrily.

"That's, because he was very sick, it's not his fault." Mikoto said angrily.

I looked back and forth between my parents. I hadn't been able to spend much time with my baby brother since my father was an inconsiderate ass and he never let me do anything I wanted to. All I was allowed to do was train except for when I could sneak out before he noticed and then once he went out to look for me I would come back inside and spend time with my baby brother.

"Otosan it really won't set me back that far if I take a day off from training. I'm a year younger than Shisui and I can already beat him in a one on one fight." I said calmly.

"I don't care if you can beat the entire ANBU; you still aren't wasting your time with that worthless child." Fugaku said, as he stood up and left the room.

"I'm sorry Okasan, but I can't. " I whispered.

"It is fine; I'll just take him with me to Kasumi's house." Kasumi was Mikoto's sister; she had two children, Shisui and Akiko.

I stood up and went into my room, quietly closing the door behind me. Even though Sasuke and I didn't have much time to spend together we were still extremely close. I hated my father for shunning Sasuke like he did. Sasuke could always hear everything we were talking about, because even though he was born with a sickness his sense of hearing was extremely good. I'm pretty sure my father knew that, but he really didn't care if he hurt Sasuke's feeling.

Sasuke looked up to our father almost as much as he looked up to me. There were gentle knocks on my door and at first I thought it was my mother. I opened the door and standing there was my precious baby brother. He had tears falling down his cheeks, as he looked at me.

"Nii-san." Sasuke whispered, as e took a timid step forward.

"What is it Otouto?" I asked him quietly, picking him off the ground.

"Why does chichi hate me?" The young boy asked in a voice that was almost a whimper.

It hurt to see my precious Otouto like this.

"He doesn't hate you …he's just an inconsiderate ass." I said, smiling at my Otouto.

I sat down, as Sasuke giggled at my comment

He snuggled up closer to me. "I love you Nii-san," He whispered, as he threw his arms around me and buried his face into my shirt.

"I love you too Otouto." I whispered, as I began to run my hand through his silky midnight hair.

"Nii-san, we can be together forever right?" Sasuke asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I cringed on the inside. _'With the way things were going right now we may not be able to. Heck with the way things were going now, I'm going to have to kill Shisui to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. But if I were to tell Sasuke that we couldn't be together forever it would crush him, so the best thing to do in this situation is lie. I don't want to leave Sasuke, I love him in more than a brotherly way …but I'll probably have to …I'll have to talk to Madara about it next time I see him. Right now all I could do was hold on to the precious moments that we have left, because soon they will be gone.'_

"Of course we can Otouto." I whispered, pulling him into a tighter hug.

"I love you more than anything that exists," Sasuke whispered, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"And I love you more than that, but promise me that if anything happens you will remember my love." I whispered.

"I promise." He said.

"I'm glad, but Sasuke you'll have to get up early again if you don't want to get caught by Otosan." I said.

"That's fine, as long as I get to be near you." Sasuke said happily.

"Ok, I'll make sure to wake you up early," I said, as we got in the covers and went to bed for the night.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter, I know it's a little short, but the other chapters should be longer. Sasuke's sickness is the one Itachi had in the original manga. He has weak lungs and if he gets hit too hard in the chest he coughs up blood and if he pushes himself too hard he will start coughing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_**POV**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Itachi's POV**

I sighed; it was about time for Sasuke to enter the academy. It had only been a year since Sasuke had been able to go outside and I was a little worried. Sasuke was strong, I would know, I taught him, but that didn't change the fact that I was still worried.

Otosan had finally let me train by myself a little after Sasuke was able to go outside. I trained by myself, but I also helped him train. Sasuke was a good learner, he quickly learned the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and he learned the Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu. I was impressed to say the least and so was Otosan. If I didn't know he didn't I would have thought he had the sharingan, but with how quickly he's progressing I wouldn't be surprised if he awakens it soon. After Sasuke showed Otosan the Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu he accepted Sasuke as a son.

"Nii-san, get to start the academy tomorrow, I'm so excited." Sasuke yelled, as he ran over to me.

I tried to smile, but it ended up making me look like I was pissed off.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke said looking at me, obviously concerned.

"Nothing it's just that now that you'll be busy with homework and me with mission, I won't get to spend as much time with you." I replied, giving him a sad smile.

"Well …I'd like to be able to spend more time with you too, but think about how mad Otosan would get if he found out I didn't want to be a ninja." Sasuke whispered, looking at the ground.

"I know, I'm just a little sad, because we won't be able to spend as much time together." I said, lifting his face up so he could look into my eyes.

"But as long as we can spend time together sometimes it won't be that bad." Sasuke said. "All I need is these little moments when we can spend time together and I'll be happy." Sasuke whispered.

"I will be too." I agreed.

"Sasuke, Itachi time for dinner." Mikoto called.

As we were eating dinner a knock sounded at the door.

Okasan stood up and opened the door.

"Itachi, Shisui's at the door." She said.

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Itachi, we need to talk." Shisui said.

"We're eating dinner right now, can't it wait." I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

'_Damn it, what was he doing here? This was dangerous, not only for him, but for me as well. Damn it Madara what are you planning? I just have to hope Mikoto doesn't invite him in, because Fugaku will probably be able to see through his disguise, or is this his way of making me doing what he wants?'_

"Then how about I come in until you can talk with me." 'Shisui' said smiling.

I frowned, "How about I just talk to you now?"

"Very well, let's go." Shisui said walking off. I sighed and followed.

As soon as we were out of the Uchiha district I pinned him against the tree.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing?!" I demanded.

"I was getting you to talk to me, you don't want to get caught and neither do I, but I know you'd come with me if I threatened, because I can disappear into thin air and you can't.

I frowned, that was true.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked letting the branch I had grabbed go, I had never grabbed him in the first place.

"How close you are with your family, you're supposed to be weakening those bonds not making them stronger." 'Shisui said narrowing his eyes.

This was a little weird seeing as how the real Shisui was always happy, it was like he had sunshine coming out of his ass.

"Why can't I make them stronger? It should be fine as long as I don't let that get in the way of our mission that we're probably going to have to do." I replied bitterly.

"Itachi I know you having bonds with them will become a problem, you need to start breaking them, especially the one with your brother." 'Shisui said, glaring at me.

I swallowed how could I hurt Sasuke? Sasuke was precious to me, but Madara was right if I didn't start cutting off the bond I had with Sasuke I wasn't going to be able to go through with killing him.

"But what if we don't have to kill them?" I asked I knew this was pointless; there was no way I would win an argument against Madara.

"Itachi the Uchiha are arrogant bastards they are never going to change, so you should start breaking those bonds." He demanded.

"But if they do change," I tried again.

"If they do change which it is nearly impossible they will then you should be able to fix them and if you can't fix them you never should've had those bonds in the first place." He said.

I nodded, "You shouldn't have came disguised as Shisui, he's going to be stopping by later, I have a mission." I said.

"How long will this mission take?" He asked looking at me.

I looked away from his eyes and replied, "About two days."

"Ok, but I want to see you, as soon as I come back… or I'll come and get you again." He said

I nodded and left.

When I arrived home, I got no welcome back hug from Sasuke. I sighed he must have been put to bed already.

"Otosan, Okasan I have a mission that I need to go on, so I won't be back for two days." I told them after I finished eating.

"You better go pack then," Fugaku said. I nodded and went upstairs.

I was a little upset that I couldn't say goodbye to Sasuke, but I didn't want to wake him p and I wanted to find Shisui before he came to get me. It would avoid a very awkward explanation.

I left the moment I was done packing and knocked on Shisui's door.

His mother Kasumi answered the door.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" She asked giving me a warm smile.

"I came to pick up Shisui up, so we can go on our mission." I replied.

"I see, I'll go get him," She said, walking off to go get her son.

"Hi Itachi," the always bubbly Shisui greeted me.

"Hi Shisui, are you ready to go?" I asked my friend, giving him a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but why so tense?" Shisui asked a look of concerning gracing his features.

"I'm not tense just a little upset, I didn't get to say goodbye to Sasuke before I left." I said quietly.

"Lighten up Itachi, we'll be back soon," He smiled at me.

I nodded we went off to go get our last member.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's all for this one hope you enjoyed it and if you're wondering why I can update my stories so quick it's because I have no life…just kidding that's not true my life is writing fanfictions… hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_**POV**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

I swallowed nervously, I was excited about going to the academy at first, but now I was a little nervous. I shook my head; a ninja couldn't stop just because they were a little nervous. I pushed my nervousness aside and walked into class.

I looked around the class, due to my sickness I couldn't go to school, so I was entering a year late, but after I showed the teacher Iruka what I was capable of he let me in the class. They were all sitting and talking with their friends, none of them seemed to notice I had walked in, except for one of them. He had bright spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was sitting all alone.

"Attention class, we have a new student." Iruka said, catching all of their attention. All eyes turned to me; I swallowed, wondering if I was supposed to introduce myself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." I said, since Iruka hadn't said anything more. Almost immediately after I introduced myself, whispers broke out. I looked at the ground, trying to avoid all of their stares.

"Sasuke come sit next to me!" A girl with pink hair yelled.

"No Sasuke come sit with me!" A girl with a blond pony tail yelled.

"No with me!" I heard a bunch of other voices yell.

I looked at Iruka and then looked back at the class and again my attention was drawn to the blond who was sitting by himself, no one was even sitting near him.

I walked over to the blond and sat down next to him. As I sat down next to him stunned silence ensued.

Iruka began the lesson; it was on the Shinobi code. The school day was really uneventful, except for the fact everyone was looking at me with disgusted looks. The blond hadn't said anything to me.

I sighed as I waited outside, I didn't really want to go home yet. Itachi wasn't there and that was the only reason I would want to go home as soon as possible. So I just waited until mostly everyone had gone home.

"Hey Uchiha!" I heard some kids yell.

I turned around and almost groaned; it was the kids who had been sending me glares since the beginning of the day.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Why the fuck does anyone think you guys are strong you look fucking weak to me." The one I knew as Akira said.

I shot him a glare, no one insulted my clan.

"Prove me wrong Uchiha; show me that the Uchiha clan is actually worth something." He taunted.

Anger bubbled up inside of me, but I knew I shouldn't get in a fight.

"Or are you a weak worthless brat, like your brother?" He asked.

'_Oh that was it; no one insulted my brother and got away with it.'_ I charged at him.

Akira's normal dark blue eyes turned into a dark purple and he smiled, as he easily avoided my attack.

"Where's your sharingan? Have you not obtained it yet?" He asked smirking.

I growled, he took that as a no and chuckled.

"This is going to be easy then." He said chuckling again.

He delivered a blow to the side of my head and then swept my legs out from under me. Before I hit the ground he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall.

I looked into his eyes, bad mistake… it felt like water was filling up my lungs. I saw my brother and he had just got stabbed threw the heart by a katana. I started panicking. The genjutsu faded and I found myself still looking into his dark purple eyes, it seemed as if he couldn't hold that for very long. I kicked him in the stomach and he chuckled.

Before I knew it he had punched me in my chest, I gasped as I felt the air go out of me and a searing pain start. I doubled over coughing and my hand immediately went up to my mouth. I felt the blood come put of my mouth and I cringed at the metallic taste. I couldn't breath, as I continued coughing up blood. I saw someone run over and I realized it was Iruka.

He bent over me and said something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Nii-san…" I whispered, as I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Iruka's POV**

I sighed, as I left the building, getting ready to go home. I heard coughing and I quickly rushed over to wear I had heard the noise. Akira was standing over the new kid Sasuke and Sasuke was coughing really badly. As I got closer I saw the blood dripping from his fingers and realized he was coughing up blood. My eyes widened as I ran over to him.

"Sasuke stay with us ok?" I asked the boy looking at him concerned.

"Nii-san…" He whispered it came out as somewhat of a gurgle, but I could still make it out, he wanted his older brother, but Itachi was on a mission right now. It takes them a day to get there and they stay there for two day and then they head home and it takes another day, so Itachi wouldn't be here for a while.

I picked the boy up and rushed him to the hospital, so he could get medical attention. Nurses took him and I waited to see if he would be okay.

One of the nurses came out and I ran over to her.

"So how is he?" I asked her.

"His lungs are close to shutting down, he might not make it." She told me.

My eyes widened and I turned around and began walking out of the hospital.

"Wait, where are you going?" The nurse asked.

"To tell his parents and then to send a message to his brother." I answered, not even stopping.

I knocked on their door and waited patiently for them to answer. They were going to be so upset especially his mother, Sasuke had finally been able to go outside and now he was about to die.

Mikoto answered and looked at me.

"Mikoto-san your son is in the hospital and his lungs are close to shutting down." I told her, not looking forward to her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she walked into the house, probably to tell her husband. They both emerged a little later and walked towards the hospital.

Mikoto stopped and looked at me, "Iruka could you please send a message to Itachi… I'd like him to try to get home faster."

I nodded at her and then she continued towards the hospital.

I sent a hawk with a letter that told Itachi what had happened.

After that I went home, I needed to tell my boyfriend Kakashi about this.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I sighed; we had finally gotten to the village we were supposed to be helping out. They had needed ninjas to help the farmers, but they didn't need them today. We had the rest of the day to relax, but I couldn't relax, I just had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Shisui walked up to me, "Something wrong Itachi?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Shisui wrapped his arms around me in a comforting gesture. I leaned into his hug, something was off I knew it.

I couldn't sleep due to my uneasiness and it wasn't better in the morning either, it was actually worse. I walked outside and Shisui soon followed. He was almost always there for me, he was another person I think I'll have trouble killing …him and Sasuke are the only two people in the Uchiha clan that I don't want to hurt.

"What's a Konoha hawk doing here?" Shisui asked walking over to it.

I frowned, that certainly was odd …I mean it was obviously a message to us, but what was it. My uneasiness grew as I felt like I was about to puke. I walked over and grabbed the scroll right out of Shisui's hands and read it. I reread it and then leaned over the edge of the railing of the balcony we were standing on and puked. I really hope no one was under there.

I needed to get home right away.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's all, this is the first chapter that has had someone's POV other then Itachi's in it.


End file.
